


Fighting Back

by Saltganley



Category: johnlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 18,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4020646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltganley/pseuds/Saltganley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first Johnlock story, boy meets boy, boy freaks out over if he is gay or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trains

Trains  
John POV   
I could feel someone staring at me, I moved uncomfortably in my seat. I hated the trains, reminded me of trucks we would get crammed into in Afghanistan, at least this time I didn't have full combat gear on. I quickly looked up from my paper to the eyes I could feel on me, expecting some drunk weirdo. I was kinda confused as a set of steal eyes were set on me framed with a thick head of dark curls and a pale face. He wasn't been creepy but I don't know, he was just looking curiously I guess. He didn't seem harmful so I took a breath and went back to my paper. I could still feel his eyes on me, I remembered the large bruise on my cheek was on that side of my face. My eyes flicked to my arm to make sure the scars weren't visible, my long sleeve shirt hid them. I reminded myself people could only see the bruise on my face, they couldn't see the rest. Thankfully it was my stop next so I folded up my paper which I hadn't actually read much of, ready to get off at the next stop. In the hustle and bustle of London I pushed the guy on train out of my mind, I checked my phone it was Baker St, 221B Baker St. I checked the maps on my phone, damn I had taken a left turn instead of a right turn. I walked back down the street and finally found the place. I was about to knock when a familiar feeling of been watched came across me, I turned to stare straight into the same eyes from the train. This time I realised how tall and thin he was but there was something about those eyes, like he was taking in my every detail in some child like fascination. Suddenly they turned to annoyance and I realised he had asked me a question. "Sorry." I mumbled. "Your John Watson." He stated. "Yes and you are?" I asked trying not to be slightly creeped out. "Sherlock Holmes." He simply answered. Oh shit, I thought, this is the guy who is after a flat mate, the guy I have some to see.


	2. John Hamish Watson

John Hamish Watson  
Sherlock POV   
I decided to follow him, it gave me time to deuced him, not that I needed it but Mrs Hudson had basically demanded I get a flat mate and then having Mycrofts suggestions, ugh! I was kinda surprised he was normal yet interesting, he had a bruise on his cheek, two maybe three days old. Defensive wounds on his knuckles and down his arms means he didn't fight back but protected his face, he automatically winces when the train moved abruptly implied he lost the fight and his hiding more wounds. A fighting doctor interesting, he was definitely still practicing, a tell tale stethoscope mark's along his neck and really clean hands. Yet his damaged skin imply's he's been outdoors, not a lot recently but definitely, somewhere sand desert. Wait dog tags in his pocket, he's military, military doctor. Must be Army, the way he ties his boots up, poor family yet tries to make himself and his possessions look presentable. Cheeks are flushing red, something he's reading, no, he knows I'm looking. Moves in his seat, definitely knows I'm looking yet trying to ignore me. I wonder if he can. He doesn't want to start something, he has stopped reading, his eyes aren't moving along the pages anymore. He's looking at me. Sad eyes, definitely served then, PTSD, yeah PTSD maybe something more there, well other then the abuse. That's a man's hand print on his cheek. Wait he has more, left arm, he is making sure it's still covered. He didn't run and hasn't slept well, bags under his eyes. So family, father figure. Alcoholic, I can smell the alcohol in his clothes and the cigarette's but he doesn't drink or smoke, his teeth are perfectly white and doesn't have the smokers fingers. He has a musicians fingers, good combination doctor and musician nibble fingers. Must be piano, hasn't played in a while thought. So family, no wedding ring or wedding ring indent, so his single but not up for a relationship. His cologne is simple and he hasn't looked at anyone on the train, male or female. Wait that was a different name on his wallet, Harry. Well used wallet obviously given to him, older sibling or relative. No, no additional family, he doesn't show the experience of a tight family. So older brother. I waited for him to get up and people to be between us before I got up to follow. He was polite to the other passengers but withdrawn. He's nervous tapping his leg.


	3. Meeting Sherlock Holmes

Meeting Sherlock Holmes  
John POV   
"Well, I guess I should tell you a bit about myself." I was so desperate for this to work out. "Your a military doctor, extended tours, my guess Afghanistan, medical discharge PTSD, recently. Single, alcoholic father who you obviously want to get away from, poor family, older brother, little cash hence the reason you desperately need a cheap flat in the city." Sherlock blurted out like he had read my file. "Are you like a Facebook stalker?" I asked now slightly concerned. "No!" Sherlock snapped insulted. "Well how did you work that out?" I asked fascinated. "Deduction." He answered simply. "Deduction." I repeated. "Yes, by looking at you I was able to deduct your life." Sherlock explained as if it was obvious. "I'm right thought aren't I." I couldn't help but smirk at his arrogant statement. "Well, yeah only I don't have an older brother." I pointed out. Sherlock looked at me like I was lying. "Your hand-me-down wallet says Harry." Sherlock pointed out. "Oh, yeah, that's short for Harriet." I tried not to giggle at his frustration. "But it's a male wallet." Sherlock was getting frustrated. "Wait she's trans whatever or..." "Lesbian, yes." I answered him. He nodded taking the information seriously. "So can you deduct anyone?" I asked intrigued. "Of course." Sherlock answered in that arrogant tone again. I quickly looked around the street and saw a woman who was obviously a 'gold digger'. "What about her?" I nodded towards the woman across the street. "Daddy's money, boring!" Sherlock replied. "Wait, how did you come up with that." Sherlock huffed but entertained me anyway. "She has obviously worn heels most her life as she overarches her back, her clothes are new and she hasn't worn them before as she keeps fighting with them to get more comfortable. She has no developed habit of putting her phone in any of her pockets as she doesn't wear the same clothes twice. It's a brand new model phone but she isn't careful with it as she throws it in her purse. She doesn't sway her hips at all so she hasn't had to work for the money, in fact she has never worked. No love in the family, she doesn't even pay attention to the dog even thought it's tail is clipped and it is neutered but it was done by a over charging vet as there is no tattoo in his ears." Sherlock stopped talking noticing I was staring at him with my mouth open. I quickly closed it. Sherlock watched me now for my reaction. "That's brilliant!" I managed to murmur. Sherlock looked at me confused. "You think so?" He asked. "Yeah that's an amazing talent!" His Cupid bow lips twitched into a quick smirk.   
"Shall I show you the flat?" Sherlock suggested. "Please." I smiled back. Sherlock showed me up to the flat looking back at me a couple of times. He silently showed me around the flat, it wasn't quite what I imagined. Paperwork and science equipment, just so much stuff! The kitchen had no food, the only thing that really resembled what it was suppose to be was a music stand with a violin beside it. Sherlock saw me looking at it. "Does the violin bother you?" Sherlock asked. "No I quite like it." I shrugged.


	4. Moving in

Moving in   
John POV   
I didnt own a lot so it didnt take long for me to move into Baker St. Two suitcases and my duffle bag, I was pretty stoked as the clinic was in walking distance and the rent was quite cheap even if my flat mate was, well crazy. I had just shoved my poly's (authors note- poly's are the Polyester uniform or formal uniform for army personelle) and my CAM uniform in the back of the cupboard, I don't know why I kept them, and was shoving my now empty suitcase into the top of the cupboard when Sherlock appeared at the door. "Im off to Scotland Yard." He stood watching me, "Is everything ok?" I asked concerned for my new flatmate. "Yes, just this case, I need to see the body again." He watched me through those unshakeable eyes. "Um, good luck, I guess." Looking around the bare room for something to do. "Did you want to come." He offered. "God yes!" I had no idea why I was so excited but I hadnt been to Scotland Yard before. I grabbed my jacket as I followed Sherlock out. I kinda felt like a child again, I just couldn't explain it. Sherlock stepped into Scotland Yard like he owned the place, no one stopped him or even questioned him until we were two floors down. "Oh, the freak is here." A female voice called out. Sherlock ingored her heading straight towards the morgue. "Oi! Freak, this isnt a place to bring a date you know!" She caught up grabbing Sherlock's arm guesturing to me. "This is Doctor John Watson, he is a doctor not a 'date'." Sherlock replied "Ah, Sherlock, this way." A voice ahead called out. "I got your message, but I don't know why you need to see the body again. This is a closed case." The man questioned Sherlock yet wasnt stopping him. "Lastrade, He didnt kill himself." Sherlock simply replied. "Sherlock, you need to be careful with this. I mean a Beefeaters murdered has a huge effect." The man I'm assuming is Lestrade, opened the door to the morgue finally noticing me. "Who are you?" He asked. "This is Doctor John Watson." Sherlock replied as if everyone should already know. "He isnt cleared for this, is he?" Lestrade questioned. "Of course he is." Sherlock waved me over as he opened one of the draws. "Tell me Doctor Watson, what do you see?" Sherlock asked me slipping on some gloves, Lestrade watching me intently. I pushed my shoulders back and cleared my throat while I too slipped gloves on. I noticed staright away he had rope burn across his throat, suicide by hanging was my frist though but Sherlock said he hadn't so I kept looking. He certainly had a lot of bruises on him. I know nothing about hangings but in things I have read they only use one rope and I could swear I could see a second rope mark on the side of his neck. I whispered to Sherlock, "Was he strangled 1st?" I pointed out what looked like a second rope mark. Sherlock looked where I was pointing and smirked. "Perfect, the rigamortus would have hidden that." Sherlock's eyes shone. "Lestrade, Doctor Watson and I have deducted that this man was murdered, strangled in fact by the same man who beat him up the week before he was murdered." Sherlock announced. "Oh shit Sherlock, this is going to be a nightmare, the media are going to have a field day thinking Beefeaters are been targeted." Lestrade rubbed his forehead. "This man wasn't beaten or murdered because he was a Beefeater, he was beaten because he is gay." Sherlock replied ripping his gloves off making a loud slapping noise and started to head out. I quickly ripped my gloves off and thanked Lestrade for his time as I ran to catch up with Sherlock. "How was the date freak?" The woman's voice from earier met us at the evevator. "Im sorry but thats extremely rude, especially coming from an Officer of the Law. One would expected a more professional attitude." I suddenly answered surprising my self. She looked at me stunned as we got in the evevator and the doors closed. "omg, did you see her face!" I looked at Sherlock who as trying hard not to laugh. "You know she is a Detective Sargent." Sherlock smirked at me. "Oh shit! Can I be arrested for that?" I suddenly panicked. Sherlock chuckled "no" he answered. "So how did you work out the same person killed him that beat him up?" I asked still amazed. Sherlock explained his deductions as we headed back to the flat. "I really should grab something for dinner." I looked around once we had got back to Baker St. "I'll pop down the street, anything you want?" I asked Sherlock. "We need more sugar." He replied heading to the flat. So I headed down the street. I stopped to look in a shop window when a large hand dropped on my shoulder. "Doctor John Hamish Watson." The voice questioned. "Yes." I answered sheepishly. "You have to come with us." It wasn't like he was giving me any option as he held on to my shoulder directing me to a large black, window linted car. He practically pushed me into the back seat in front of a man who was calmly reading a file. "Thank you for joining us Doctor Watson" He began as the car took off. "Look if this is about what I said to the Detective Sargent, she was been quite rude to Sherlock." I attempted to explain. "Oh, yes, Greg did tell me you made Donovan speechless, that's a rare feat in its self." The man smirked. "Greg?" I questioned. "DI Greg Lestrade, I believe my brother introduced you to him this morning." The man finally looked at me. "Brother?" I questioned. "Yes, I'm Mycroft Holmes, Sherlock Holmes older brother." Sherlock hadn't told me anything about his brother. "So Doctor Watson, your file is fascinating. Public schools, your father spends a many a night in the lock up for drunk and disorderly. Your military file however has me more then fascinated. Spotless medical abilities but you called your superior officer a prat before punching him in the face. Tell me how come you weren't punished for this?" Mycroft was now watching me intently. "That was never suppose to be in my file." I looked at him confused. "Well that depends on which file one is after." Mycroft simply answered. "He called one of my patients a fag." I admitted. I remember how mad he made me, he reminded me of my father yelling at a young solder who was in my care. I wasn't about to tell Sherlock's brother that however. Mycroft seemed satisfied. "So what do you make of my brother?" He asked looking at me like he was trying to read my soul. "He is different, brilliant but different." Again Mycroft seemed happy enough with my answer. "Doctor Watson, know this. If you intend on fucking with my brother I suggested you leave now. Otherwise I will make sure your limited money and alcoholic father become the least of your problems. Understand." I swallowed hard. "Yes." I answered. "Good, now I want to make you an offer. I will make all your money problems go away if you agree to keep me updated on what my brother is up too." Mycroft waited for my answer. "Um, no. I'm his flat mate not a spy." I answered unsure if this was going to end up with me in a ditch. "Are you sure." Mycroft looked dangerous. "I'm sure." I faked some confidence. Mycroft studied me before handing me some containers. "This is from his favourite Chinese takeaway shop. Make him eat at least some of it." Mycroft asked before the car stopped allowing me to get out, right in front of Baker St. I headed up stairs to find Sherlock sitting on the couch, eyes closed his hands in the shape of a steeple. "I, um, met someone you know." I broached the subject serving some Chinese into a bowl for each of us. "Mmm." Sherlock answered. "Mycroft!" He suddenly growled. "Yeah, he, um, wanted to pay me to spy on you." I found a clean fork and shoved it in a bowl for Sherlock. I handed it to him. "I said no." Sherlock scrunched his nose up. "We could have done with the money! You should have thought about it John!" Sherlock sat the food beside him and went back to his position. "Um, what are you doing?" I asked sitting in another chair. "I'm in my Mind Palace." Sherlock answered like it was obvious. "Your what?" I asked confused. "Mind Palace, it's how I keep everything sorted in my mind." Sherlock explain. I just shrugged as I ate my food.


	5. Nightmares

Nightmares.  
John POV   
That night I had another nightmare, well flash back really. I was back in grade six, my father towering over me. He was calling me a fag and punched me in the face again. I tried to tell him I wasn't, I just enjoyed playing the piano. He grabbed me by the collar and said no son of his was a homo and I was to drop the piano and join the football team. I could smell his alcoholic breath as he threw me on the floor and started kicking me. I was begging him to stop, then he did. It was strange I could hear the violin playing, my father disappeared as the music calmed me and I went back to sleep. The next day Sherlock was no where to be seen and his violin hadn't been touched. I felt tired but I had a shower, got dressed and headed off to work. That night I lay in bed staring at the ceiling as Sherlock played various songs on his violin but none of them was the song I heard in my sleep. I was been silly, I rolled over and it wasn't long before I was asleep.


	6. Months later

Months later  
John POV   
Sherlock was certainly strange, life was never dull really. I was never sure what I was going to home too at least I knew Sherlock wasn't going to hurt me. The first time ever a home where no one wanted to beat me up or kill me. It was a nice change. He would shoot at the walls, leave a head in the fridge but I knew I was safe. Tonight after a standard day shift at the clinic I came home to a quiet Sherlock, sitting on the couch, his 'thinking pose', eyes closed, hands like a steeple under his chin. I couldn't help but smile, he needed a hair cut, his curls were starting to cover his eyes. I suddenly had a massive urge to push the curls out of his eyes. When he's phone started to ring making me jump, was I just perving on Sherlock! "John, phone." Sherlock murmured, I huffed out of habit rather then actually been annoyed. I went for his side jacket pocket, no phone. I realised it was in his breast pocket. I took a deep breath and slid my hand into his chest pocket, his chest was warm against my hand and my face was so close to his I could feel his warm breath on my cheek. I couldn't help but blush, thankfully Sherlock's eyes were still closed. I answered the phone. It was Lestrade, he had a new case. Sherlock was already off the couch and halfway down the stairs by the time I hung up. I quickly grabbed my coat and met Sherlock in the street as he climbed into a cab I quickly followed suit. I gave the cabbie the address Lestrade had given me. I followed Sherlock up the stairs to the flat, I could already hear Lestrade. Sherlock pushed the door open ignoring practically everyone heading straight for Lestrade's voice. A man was sitting in the lounge room crying uncontrollably with a police officer watching him. I kept moving catching up to Sherlock. He was already in the bedroom, a woman was face down on the bed, knife stab wound to the back. Sherlock was looking around the room while Lestrade barked orders at Sherlock which, as per normal Sherlock ignored. "Deceased is May Franks, husband down stairs is Arthur Franks." Lestrade explained I went straight to the body, there was something off about her that I couldn't put my finger on. The photographer nodded saying I could turn her over. I gently grabbed her shoulder rolling her over to see her face. She was well dressed, much like the whole house. Everything was extremely well cared for. The stab wound had gone all the way through, around the aorta, she would have bled to death in seconds. "He was murdered by someone he knew, he trusted them and they literately stabbed him in the back. Male murderer, knew what he was doing. Planned but not experienced." Sherlock started. "Sherlock the victim is female." Lestrade beat me to the obvious. "No, victim is male, almost female." He huffed as we all stared at him. "Those legs are not female, he has been transistioning however for quite awhile. Obviously found love, he knows." Sherlock gestured to the man down stairs. "Had the fake breasts for a while and lots of practice on the high heels. Moved to London from the country to transition. To get away from objecting family. I would start with them. Probably the father but then the bedroom is a little too personal so maybe a brother. You will find hormone drugs in the top draw of that side, thats his side." Sherlock pointed to the far side. Lestrade went for the draws. "Sherlock, she has obviously gone to a lot of effort to be a she. Lets stay with that pronoun?" I suggested. "Ok." Sherlock agreed. Sure enough Lestrade found a hormone drug for males transitioning to female in the top draw.


	7. Am I Gay?

Am I Gay?  
John POV   
"Sherlock, what are you doing?" I asked as his eyes studied mine inches away from my face. "Experiment" he mumbled. I was almost sleep on the couch when I realised he was staring at me, only this time he was kneeling on the floor, his elbows on my thighs as he held his face in his hands. I couldn't stop my cheeks starting to flush. I could feel his breath against my cheek, it only made me blush more. He shuffled his body even closer to me, his face was slightly curious obviously wanting a reaction from me. I froze, I had no idea what the hell Sherlock was up too. I tried to stay calm as I took in his features, his pale skin, defined cheekbones, his curly hair and omg his eyes. I don't know why his eyes were so intriguing, whenever he looked at me I couldn't help butterfly's swirl in my stomach. OMG, I just realised I was getting a hard on. Holy shit, Am I gay? Wait Sherlock is going to notice, he notices everything. Shit shit shit! Someone knocked on the door making both of us jump. Sherlock's face changed, his unique look just for Mycroft. He headed away from the door to sulk in his arm chair. I took a deep calming breath before heading to the door. "John." He nodded to me taking in my flushed face but not saying anything. The deduction thing ran in the family so god knows what Mycroft thought about what he had just interrupted. I decided to busy myself in the kitchen while Sherlock and Mycroft had their brotherly moment. Whatever Sherlock was up to his brothers visit had interrupted it enough that it never came up again that night.

The next day was a day shift at the clinic, it was a rubbish day, I was so pleased to be home and I collapsed on the couch thankfully the couch was long enough to lay across it fully without having to hang my feet over it like Sherlock does. I took a deep breath, I can't believe the victim was murdered for been gay. Lestrade had sent me a text to say the victim's brother, who has gone missing, is suspected of killing her because she was in a relationship with a guy while still been a guy. I know at school I and other guys got beaten up because they thought we were gay. But an adult murdered for been gay. Which brought a more recent matter back to my mind, Sherlock. How I felt about him. I mean he is my best friend but, I don't know his eyes and his cheekbones. They way he has a smile just for me. I heard Sherlock move around the flat. I know he was pleased he had solved the case but something else was moving about in his brilliant mind. Sure enough he picked up his violin and started to play. I closed my eyes, Sherlock, of all the people I could have a crush, a gay crush at that how did it end up been him. He had to have noticed, he notices everything. I was so deep in thought I hadn't noticed the violin had stopped and a warm breath spread across my face. I jumped ripping my eyes open to find Sherlocks staring back into mine. "Sh.. Sherlock, what are you doing?" I stammered as my face blushed a burning red and my voice trembled. "Experiment." He answered unsure. Wow Sherlock unsure, this was new. I swallowed hard, tried to think of something else but those damn eyes. Oh shit no, not again. I felt butterflies in my stomach followed by an on coming erection. Holy shit, I'm gay. I realised not sure what the hell to do. Suddenly Sherlock kissed me. It was quick, sudden and done before I could actually register what the hell just happened. Now he wasn't so close yet still curiously watching me for a reaction. I was stunned. "What was that for?" I asked trying desperately to comprehend what just happened. The curiosity disappeared from his eyes, he shrugged and got up wondering back to his violin. "Sherlock, what the hell!" I was suddenly so angry with him. He didn't answer as he picked up his violin and was about to start playing. I ripped the bow out of his hands. "Sherlock!" I demanded an answer. "Experiment." Sherlock answered not looking at me. So that's it, he saw the gay couple in the case and wanted to experiment. "I'm not an experiment!" I stormed at him throwing the bow across the room. I grabbed my coat and stormed out of the flat. He knew he was turning me on, I shouldn't have been so stupid, he doesn't feel. He has no idea. I stormed down the street, not really paying attention to were I was going. I was so angry with him, no I was hurt. I was in love with him and it hurt that he just thought of me as a experiment. I stopped in front of a building as logic started to sink in. I had no where else to go so I turned back towards the flat. Thankfully Sherlock wasn't there when I got back so I had a shower and crawled into bed. The next morning, having slept badly, I still felt sore in my chest. This time it wasn't the flash backs or the nightmares but I knew I had to bury it and move on. Sherlock was still my best friend, I hope. "John." I jumped out of bed ready to fight as Mycroft stood at the door of my bedroom. "Mycroft, good god you scared the hell out of me!" I grabbed the bed side bench for my heart to stop beating a million miles an hour. Pleased that I was in decent pyjamas but Mycroft was still glaring at me. "What happened?" Mycroft demanded. "What." I answered stupidly. "I want to know what happened last night." Mycroft repeated getting toey. "Is Sherlock ok?" I asked instantly worried. "He will be." Mycroft replied getting more and more frustrated with me. I stared to go red, as Mycroft glared at me waiting for my answer. "Sherlock kissed me." I blurted out quickly. "Then what happened?" Mycroft didn't even flinched when I said Sherlock had kissed me. "Um, I yelled at him, he said I was an experiment." I answered realising Sherlock had no idea how to deal with that. I groaned rubbing my face. "Please tell me he didn't do anything stupid." I couldn't keep the worry out of my voice. "You know he has no idea on social graces. He has never dated before." Mycroft pointed out what I had just realised. I got offended thinking he was using me as a lab experiment but that's not what he meant by experiment. "I know, I'm a dick. Where is he Mycroft?" I pretty much begged. "His old room." Mycroft answered only without the frustration this time. I quickly showered and dressed and headed to Sherlock's childhood house with Mycroft.


	8. Sherlock's childhood home.

Sherlock's childhood home.  
John's POV   
"Sherlock." I knocked on the door. "John?" He questioned. "Yeah." I answered. He didn't reply. "Sherlock, I'm sorry, please let me in." I begged at the door. Sherlock let me in his room, it was completely trashed. Cupboards and draws completely ripped part, the contends on the floor. I noticed smoked cigarette's squashed in a makeshift ash tray and a torque on the bedside draws. "Sherlock!" I was stunned. I grabbed his wrists and pulled up his sleeves on both arms. Thank god no needle sticks, well not recent ones, he had trashed his old room looking for his old drug stashes and only found some old cigarettes. Shit, I had done this to him. "Sherlock I'm sorry. I thought you were, I don't know, playing with me." Sherlock said nothing, I grabbed his collar and pulled him into a hug. "Your my best friend, if you want to experiment then thats fine." I pulled away and smiled at him, a genuine smile so he knew I was serious. "Come on, lets go home before Mycroft try's to have me killed." I joked. I had never seen him like this before, I now know why Mycroft came for me. As much as I said it as a joke that he would have me killed I'm not confident that it was if I had reacted diffrently. I took Sherlock home to Baker street, sat him on the couch and made him some tea. I handed him a cup as I sat next to him on the couch with my own. Sherlock was thinking so I let him as I silently sipped my tea. I realised I hadn't updated the blog about the recent case, I wasn't even 100% sure what to write but I knew I had to write something. I mean murdered just for been gay, it had to stop. I put my hands either side of me to push myself off the couch when suddenly Sherlocks thin hand covered mine. At first just on top but then he gently slid his fingers between mine. I opened my fingers wide as I could so he could slide them between. I carefully looked at him, his eyes still closed. I lent back into the couch and gently wrapped my fingers around his. A small smirk played at the edges of his lips. I figured we were just going to have to do this Sherlock's way, strange enough I didn't mind. I lent my head back and closed my eyes, gees I was tired.   
-sex scene-  
I must have drifted off, I woke to Sherlock staring at me. Which is an improvement from waking in a sweaty panic mess like normal and at least this time he wasn't inches from my face but still sitting beside me, his long lean legs practically wrapped up so he could face me on the couch. "John." He was checking to see if I was awake. "Yeah Sherlock." I answered in a half yawn. "Where you serious about the experiment or just been 'nice'." Sherlock was questioning me, Mr reads-me-like-a-book was questioning me. "Yeah Sherlock I was serious." It don't stop me swallowing hard however and my palms to instantly get sweaty. He unwrapped his long legs so he could get closer to me, he stopped a couple of inches away from my face, he was hesitate. My Sherlock was hesitating. Something took over me as I lent forward and closed the gap between us gently pressing my lips against his. I pulled away to make sure he was ok as I looked into his eyes, they made me go crazy just looking into them. I realised I was going to have to start this now, I was the experienced one after all. I took a deep breath and went for it. I pushed my lips against his a little more desperate this time as I slid my hand through his mass of curls on the back of his head. I was instantly hard, I went to put my hand on Sherlock's thigh to balance myself but I missed and put it directly on top of his hard on and omg he was hard and huge. I had definitely started something as Sherlock pushed me back on to the couch, like a burning desperation had taken over him. He ripped my jumper and shirt off me just so he could get to more of my skin he dragged his fine long fingers down my chest making me shudder in pleasure as he kissed whatever he could get to. "John" his voice shook, "my bed." I didn't need asking twice as I grabbed his hand and lend him to his bedroom only this time I pushed him onto his bed ripping his shirt off as I went. His eyes practically shone as I slid my trousers off and dropped them on the floor. I knelt over him. "Sherlock." I suddenly stopped. "How far do you want to go?" I could see it all clicking over in his mind. "I don't know." Sherlock answered, something I had never heard from his lips before. "Well tell me to stop when you want to stop. Ok." Sherlock nodded. I wanted him badly but I didn't want to hurt him either. We have both had enough hurt for a life time. Hell I hadn't even had sex with a guy before so I decided I should keep it simple. I kissed him again, he was starting to get the hang of it as he started to kiss me deeper. I gently slid my hand down his side as I used my other hand to keep myself steady. I unzipped his pants that were stretched tightly over his manhood. I slid them as far down as I could reach before Sherlock madly kicked them off. I gently ran my hand over him I heard him gasp between kisses. I had no idea a noise like that could turn me on even more, especially in his velvet voice. It made it so hard to concentrate and stay calm. I ran a finger along the top seam of his boyleg pants as he tried to push himself back into my hand. I smirked, he was enjoying himself. I gently slid his boylegs off allowing his manhood to finally be free. I gently grabbed it as Sherlock gasped again and groaned as I slid my hand down his shaft. He isn't going to last long I mused but the look of complete pleasure on his face was worth it, I could feel myself getting turned on more and more just by watching him. I had to stop kissing him so he could breath as his back arched and he clenched the sides of the bed for dear life. "Omg John!" He groaned as I felt him come on my hand I couldn't help but come at the same time even thought he wasn't even touching me. Just watching him was enough, the unbridled emotion he always had clamped down was out and out for me. His eyes where still closed as little shivers ran through his body. I lay beside him and put my head on his chest. Suddenly he rolled over towards me and wrapped himself around me pulling the blanket over us both at the same time.


	9. Shower

Shower  
John POV  
-sex scene-  
I had to admit I was pretty stunned, I mean this was Sherlock. Mr blocks-all-emotion but that, that was alot of emotion. Gees, how come me? I'm just a normal boreing person, what's so special about me? "John." Sherlock murmured "mmm" I replied. "Dont think like that. Your my John." I could just look up and see his face, his eyes where still shut and he looked peaceful. "I could feel your face contort into confusion." He answered my unspoken question. I couldn't help but smirk. His John, I liked that. Eventually Sherlock began to fidget, I didnt think it would take long, he isnt the one to stay still. "Tea?" I suggested. "Please" Sherlock nodded I tried not to laught, he said please. I untangled myself from his long arms and legs. "I better have a shower frist." I could feel the come drying in my pants. I headed off to the bathroom only to find Sherlock following me that look of curisity across his face I smirked and gestured he could join me if he liked. A flare of excitement flashed threw his eyes. It was certainly a diffrent experience having to lead Sherlock, normally I'm the one trying to keep up with him. I stepped into the shower frist followed by Sherlock, I grabbed the washer and washed the dried come off. Sherlock slid his arms around my waist and lent his head on my shoulder watching. It was exciting and nerve racking all at the same time. He slid his hands down my waist. He gently took me in his hands, I instantly became hard in his hands. I could feel him hardening into my back. I lent back into him nuzzling my face into his neck letting his curly hair cover my face. He spread his long fingers across my chest with one hand while gently stroking me with the other. He ran his hand gently down my length, he was so gentle and everywhere he touched me felt like electricity between us. I reached my hand into his curls grabbing a handful of his hair, I groaned as he pulled me closer to him. He started to move faster as he kissed and nibbled my neck, it was bliss been surrounded by him. "John." He whispered, I had to swallow hard to answer him yet all I could manage was a rough "mmm" he too took a nervous hard swallow. "Am I doing this right?" I dont know why but his voice turned me on even more then I thought possible. "Oh god yes, Sherlock your amazing!" I answered my voice so rough but I couldn't help it. He ran his thumb over the top of my head which made me pull his hair in pleasure and some weird noise echo from my throat. I felt Sherlock smile into my neck as he did it again. I grabbed his arm to keep me stable as he moved faster and faster I lost control and came all over his hand. If Sherlock wasn't holding me I was sure I would have ended up on the shower floor as my knees gave way. Instead he wrapped both his arms around me and pulled me tightly into him. This, this was perfect. I thought. I got my balance back and finished our shower. Sherlock had a silly smile plastered on his face and im pretty sure I did too.


	10. Missing

Missing   
John POV   
It was my day off thankfully so I pulled out my laptop to work on the blog. I had heard Sherlock head out "back soon" he smiled at me almost shyly. "Ok." I smiled back still kinda stunned about what had happened this morning. I worked pretty solidly that I forgot to eat lunch and it wasn't until my stomach groaned that I realised and looked at the time. Shit I thought as I noticed the sun sinking out the window. Wait Sherlock's not home yet either. I pulled out my phone trying not to panic, I mean he wouldn't leave after this morning would he. He wouldn't have gone looking for drugs. Omg what have I done. I started to panic more and more as my hand shook I texted him.

Sherlock, you ok? - JW

I quickly grabbed a packet of biscuits and chewed on them waiting for Sherlock to reply. All sorts of things swam through my mind.

Outside - SH

Was his reply. I dropped the biscuit on the bench and ran outside, I didn't even grab my coat even thought it was a very cold night. Sherlock was desperately holding onto the wall as blood poured down his face. "Shit!" Fell out of my mouth as I quickly grabbed him around the waist and helped him upstairs. "What happened Sherlock?" I asked completely stunned as I helped him onto the couch. "Idiots" Sherlock muttered. I quickly grabbed the first aid kit to clean his face, I helped him pull his coat off to find a boot print on his white shirt. "Sherlock." I gasped staring at it. "Did you get beaten up?" I couldn't help but get angry, what arseholes would beat him up. Sherlock just nodded. I calmed myself to focus on helping him. I handed him a cloth to hold to his bleeding nose. "Sherlock, can I take your shirt off so see what they have done?" I asked gently. He just nodded. I carefully unbuttoned his shirt. I took a harsh breath in as a couple of bruises were developing across his chest. They had obviously kicked him a couple of times while he was on the ground. I had to fight back tears as I ran my hand along one of the developing bruises. Sherlock winced. I frustratedly ran my hands through my hair, the ribs were broken, I was sure of it. I cleaned all the blood off him and grabbed him a clean shirt. "Sherlock, we are going to have to go to the clinic at the hospital to get your ribs checked." I gently instructed. He just nodded. "What were you doing anyway?" I asked as I grabbed my coat to go. "I was getting you flowers." Sherlock replied. I stopped with my coat half on. "You what?" I asked unsure if I had heard properly. Sure enough Sherlock had a small bunch of flowers still clutched in his hand. "I had seen you with these before so I bought them for you, you know as your boyfriend." Sherlock held up the now tattered flowers I wasn't sure what to say, no one had bought me flowers before and Sherlock referred to me as his boyfriend. Sherlock was looking at me waiting for my response. "Sherlock, you didn't have to do that." I smiled at him even thought I just wanted to burst into tears. Sherlock looked confused, I grabbed the flowers out of his hands and kissed him gently on the forehead. "Thank you." I managed to blurt out before pulling away, he managed a satisfied smile. I quickly put the flowers in a cup of water even thought they were wreaked. I put a clean coat around Sherlock and carefully brought him down stairs to a cab. Sure enough he had broken ribs, the radiologist said he had seen much worse and Sherlock was lucky it wasn't worse. I thanked him and took Sherlock home. It was almost midnight at this stage. "Sherlock, perhaps we should keep this quiet for now." Sherlock looked at me completely devastated, it actually hurt to look at him. "You don't like the flowers?" He asked timidly. "What no, Sherlock, I, I love you." I blurted out, it must have been the look on his face that had made me finally admit it. He smiled and relaxed I helped him take his coat off and take him into his bedroom. He just climbed into his bed fully clothed, I turned to leave when he grabbed my wrist. "Stay" he begged with his eyes. I smiled and pulled my jumper off and crawled in beside him.


	11. Flowers

Flowers  
Sherlock POV   
My mind felt, clearer, calmer, I felt calmer. It was better then a drug induced calm. I watched John pull open his laptop to work on the blog. Had to do something, but what, what do you do for a boyfriend. I wasn't calling Mycroft for advice either. Wait I have seen John get flowers, yeah big bright ones. I can get John flowers. I hadn't felt like this, ever, I try not to feel. "It's a distraction" Mycroft would say. I grabbed my coat and told John I'd be back. I had never really felt so indecisive before, well not as an adult, after about five different florists I hadn't been able to find those big stupid flowers. They were big bright coloured ones, happy looking, which I guess is what John made me feel. It was starting to get cooler when I finally found a corner store, they sold flowers, I should try them. I went up to the clerk, young girl, didn't want to be there but has a smoking addiction, hard life and resentful of it. I tried to ignore her finger nailing picking and asked her about what flowers they had suitable for a boyfriend. She raised her eyebrows at me but I ignored it, I needed those damn flowers. I heard a group of four 20 to 24 year olds in the back of the store now watching me. I heard one of them, the oldest and one in charge call me a fag. Again I ignored it, only one of them had a job, the youngest. Mechanic apprentaship, I could see the new layer of grease staining his hands. He was nervous, obviously didn't want to cause any dramas. The clerk returned to the bench holding the flowers I had been searching for. "These are Gerbera's. It's all we have." She dumped them on the counter. "That's the ones I have seen him with." I paid the lady and left the store knowing full well the four guys where following me. I was about to hail a cab when the older one called out to me. "Hey fag!" I turned to face them. The younger one definitely didn't want to be involved. "Come on Josh, let's leave him alone." The youngest grabbed the eldest arm. "What Damo, you feel for this fag?" The boy shook his head. 

* I'm sorry guys I just can't write the rest of this scene, this has never happened to me before but I just can't. I'm Bi and I remember what it's like to get beaten up just because I was Bi. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story and I'm sorry. *


	12. Murder

Murder  
John POV   
I woke feeling content, I hadn't actually had a nightmare or flashbacks. I actually slept soundly! It took me a couple of minutes to notice a long arm around my waist snaked under my shirt. Um, who's arm and why am I still in my clothes and not my night clothes. I opened my eyes, holy shit I'm in Sherlock's room, in his bed and that is his arm. The night before came back to me. I carefully rolled over on to my side remembering his ribs were broken. He looked so peaceful in his sleep as he pulled me closer snuggling his nose into the side of my neck. As much as I wanted to touch him I was also relieved he was sleeping that I didn't want to wake him. I'm pretty sure it had been a solid week since he had slept properly and then getting beaten up I wasn't 100% sure what had happened to him yesterday. I felt so angry that someone would beat him up like that and why! We had to go and see Lestrade, make a formal report. Sherlock would know enough about them to make them easy to find, they choose the wrong person to pick on! "John, we can't go to Lestrade." Sherlock suddenly replied. Shit, I wonder how much I had said out loud. "Why." I asked gently. "We would have to tell him about us." Sherlock answered simply. "Sherlock, did they beat you up because you bought those flowers for me?" I asked horrified. He just nodded. "It's got to stop Sherlock, beating people up and murdering just because they are gay. It's wrong." Suddenly Sherlock's phone rang from his coat in the lounge room, I untangled myself from Sherlock and just got to it before it stopped. It was Lestrade, another case. This time I helped Sherlock get dressed and we headed down to the address Lestrade had given me. Another dead woman, she kinda reminded me of Harry. "Deceased is Shay Green" Lestrade explained before taking me aside. "John, what the hell happened to him?" Lestrade whispered. "He got beaten up last night." I answered still watching him, trying not to get angry. "Has he reported it?" Lestrade asked. "No, I was trying to convince him to come and see you this morning." I answered "He doesn't want to report it? Did he say something to start the fight?" Lestrade asked. "Yes but not what you think." I answered as Sherlock started to head our way. "I have to talk to the husband." Sherlock announced looking at me strangely. "Sure." Lestrade was been uncharacteristic nice to Sherlock. The husband was upstairs placing the bedroom trying to stay calm when we came in. He was a huge bloke, I was actually feeling afraid he might hit Sherlock if he said the wrong thing. "She was cheating on you." Sherlock announced. Oh shit I thought. "Who the fuck are you?" The guy yelled at him. "I'm Sherlock Holmes, Consulting Detective." Sherlock replied calmly. The guy started to fidget. "But then so are you." Sherlock added. "I don't know what your talking about." The guy replied looking away. "You have whisker burns on your face, not from your late wife as she has an extremely smooth face. The bruises on your arms are from heavy love making again not your wife's as her hands are small and petite. The hand bruises from your arms are stronger, larger. A labourer, someone who uses their hands a lot." The guy didn't reply, Sherlock changed tactic, this was going to end badly. "Your wife has lipstick smudges on her neck, someone with a small mouth has been biting her lip and it's not her teeth imprints on her lower lip. The faded scars on her arms show someone with long nails, so not you, has been scratching her, again during love making over a period of time so she has been cheating on you for a while with another woman. I'd say someone a little shorter then her as the mark's are concentrated around her neck and lower face and chest. The access area for a lover shorter then you which obviously wasn't you as your taller then her. So did you kill her so you could go to your new love or is it because she was cheating on you?" The guy started to pace again "Stop, just stop!" He shouted at Sherlock. "Tell me the truth and I'll stop." Sherlock lazily offered. "The truth, you want the truth!" He yelled at Sherlock now staring at him. "Shay was my best friend but I didn't love her, I'm gay. She's gay." He turned back around and grabbed the bench for support. "We became friends at school, she was caught with another girl and her parents lost it. Her father beat the shit out of her, I was her best friend so we pretended to become a couple. Only after school, well it became convenient. We were able to date without our families finding out we were gay. Then my parents started to become suspicious so Shay suggested we get married. Her girlfriend Liz was fine with it. I don't want to know what they got up too, I just wanted Shay to be happy." The guy took a deep breath to try and calm himself. He turned to face us again as tears started to develop in his eyes. "Shay was so excited to be meeting Damien, my new boyfriend. Damien was excited to be meeting her, he thought the whole idea was perfect. Me been married meant no one would think he was gay and we could hang out without his workmates getting suspicious." A scream from downstairs pierced the air. "Sean!" a woman screamed. "Shit, it's Liz!" The guy pushed past Sherlock to the door, we followed. "Let me in this door now!" A short woman with fiery red hair and just as fiery red lips was on the brink of tears yelling at the officer at the door. "Please let her in." The guy begged, the officer stepped aside as the woman ran to the guy. He steered her into a empty room. "Sean what the hell is going on?" She desperately looked at him. "Liz, it's Shay. She's dead." The woman put her hand to her mouth "No, Sean, no!" She collapsed to the floor bursting into tears. The man, Sean, hugged her as she completely broke down. I felt awkward watching so I pulled Sherlock out of the room. "Sherlock, what do you think?" I asked quietly. "What." Sherlock hadn't been paying attention. "What do you think?" I asked my voice still shaking. "She didn't know her attacker and she fought him off, she didn't have much of a chance however. Her attacker is strong but not as huge as the husband. He doesn't have the physical power behind him." Sherlock wasn't talking with his normal confidence. "Do you think it was the boyfriend, Damien?" I asked nervously. "No, the bruises on the husband are younger hands then those on the wife." Sherlock answered. Lestrade reappeared, "How did you go?" He asked, "the husband's, friend, Damien. Find out where he works and talk to his work mates. An older guy, about the victims height but extremely strong." Sherlock explained to Lestrade in a flat voice. "Let's go John." Sherlock suddenly grabbed my arm and lead me out of the house and into a cab. The trip was silent as Sherlock looked out the window, I put my hand on the seat between us as I watched him. He slowly put his hand on top of mine curling his long fingers between mine.


	13. Family

Family   
John POV  
-sex scene-  
"John" Sherlock asked as I put the tea on. "Yeah Sherlock" I replied from the kitchen. "What would your family say about 'us'" Sherlock asked. "I thought you would know." I answered leaning on the door way watching him sitting on the couch thinking. "Your father would get violent, depending on the amount of alcohol in his system. He would either aim for your head or your torso. Your mother and your sister would be happy for us yet your mother would be banned from talking to you as your father would disown you after beating you. He can tolerate your sister been Lesbian, just, but his only son been gay. No." Sherlock was right but he wasn't pleased. "What makes you think I would even consider telling my father, as long as I'm here with you I dont need to have anything to do with him." I pointed out. Sherlock nodded. "But you will tell your mother and your sister so he will find out eventually." Sherlock replied. That I couldn't deny. "What about your parents and Mycroft, what would they think?" I asked. "Mycroft already knows, he reminded me that emotional attachedments are distractions. Mother would also remind me emotional attachedments are dangerous. Father, well he would be, judgemental." Neither of the Holmes brothers spoke much of thier parents, other then been basically nonexistent in thier lives and that Mycroft took after his father I know nothing of them. The kettle was boiled so I made us both a tea and joined Sherlock on the couch. He was thinking deeply again. "Would you marry some random woman?" He suddenly asked. "No." I definely answered. Sherlock watched my reaction to his question but he was satisfied so I turned on the TV.  
The following 2 months where kinda strange, I would wake in the middle of the night with Sherlock wrapped around me. Having fallen asleep alone, his eyes open and deep in thought but his arms and legs wrapped around me. Or I would be sitting on the couch and he would curl into my lap like a huge elegant lap cat. Nothing was said about the night in Sherlock's bed, every now and again he would nuzzle into my neck while I cooked or while I was on the laptop. I didnt mind, actually it was nice and things were relaxed. I would still come home to find a human body part in the fridge or cases spread across the flat. After a shitty shift at the clinic I came home to Sherlock in what seemed like just his robe playing his violin, I really became accustom to his playing. I would often hear it in my sleep. He was standing looking out the window playing the most amazing piece absent mindly. I used the chance to look at him, long thin limbs but always so graceful. His torso may have been sculptured into his gorgeous arse. He stood tall but I knew that confidence was fake most of the time. I realised watching him was turning me on, I moved uncomfortable in my trousers and looked away. I took my coat off and quietly closed the door, I didn't want to interupt him. I looked back to find him facing more towards me, his robe was open and he wasnt wearing anything. My mouth dropped open, well at least the window wasnt low enough for anyone to see too much but from my view everything was on show. "Your staring." Sherlock pointed out without stopping playing and without looking at me. I looked away. "Should you be so close to the window, um dressed like that." My voice shook as I spoke. Sherlock shrugged, I had to move so I headed to the kitchen to put the kettle on. The music stopped. "Did you not like what you saw?" Sherlock asked me now heading towards me. I smirked, "of course I do but I don't want you giving some poor dear a heart attack out on the street." I replied not totally game enough to look at him while hiding my physical reaction behind the cupboard. "So you liked it." Sherlock smirked at me. Jesus he made me feel like a horny school boy again. I felt my face start to burn with embarrassment which was enough to answer Sherlock's question. He slid in behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. Not only was he not wearing anything under his open robe he was pushing his hard on against my back. "How are your ribs?" I asked trying to be casual but almost dropping a cup. "Better." He murmured as he started to kiss my neck, his warm breath against my skin and his curls tickling me. I couldn't concentrate on making tea so I turned around to face him only for him to push me up onto the counter so now we were face to face. He took my face in his hands and kissed me passionately as I slid my hands around his waist. The next thing I know my clothes are on the kitchen floor and he has me completely in his mouth. Rolling his tongue over the tip, all I could do was hold onto the bench and try not to cry out in pleasure too loudly. "Sherlock, I'm going to come." I warned him so he could stop if he didn't want me to climax in his mouth but he didn't stop. I couldn't believe Sherlock just gave me the best blow job in my life on the kitchen bench. He wiped his face on his hand as he stood up, I just stared at him in amazement. I realised he was wanking himself while staring in my eyes so I took over sliding my hands behind his. He let me take over as he put both his hands either side of me to keep himself stable as he climaxed into my lap.


	14. Scotland Yard

Scotland Yard  
John POV  
Sherlock suddenly jumped off the couch, making me jump. "We have to go to Scotland Yard." He ripped on his coat and headed out the door, I was able to catch up with him as he jumped into a cab. He filleted threw the paperwork in his hands muttering away. I couldn't help but smirk while I tried to catch my breath. The way his mind worked fascinated and confused me. "They are linked" Sherlock spread a couple of case files across Lastrades desk. "Linked" he replied looking at them, recognising most of them. "How are they linked?" He asked not seeing the link himself. "I worked it out after..." Sherlock trailed off and started to blush, he was blushing! "Never mind. They are homophobic crimes, three involved, it started with these bashings and has progressed, the murders are all right handed, strong, same shape hand bruises as in they do/ did the same occupation and all the victims have associations with the Glitter Bar and the mechanic shop. One of them is missing a finger on the left hand" Lestrade looked at Sherlock not quite following. "Shay had been at the Glitter Bar with Liz the night of the murder after dropping her car at the mechanic shop. The transgender, a regular at the Glitter bar and had submitted a grievance against the same mechanic shop for sexual harassment." Sherlock pointed to a couple more cases outlining their connection before pulling out a picture from his coat. "These four work for or hang out at the mechanic shop and are the four who beat me up all but one is right handed. The left handed one is the youngest and didn't actually touch me where is the other three..." Sherlock trailed off and handed Lestrade the picture after flicking his eyes at me. "You hadn't reported it." Lestrade commented rather then questioned. "No I haven't." Sherlock added. "Any particular reason why?" Lestrade knew he was on delicate ground. Sherlock looked at me. "Greg's pretty much a friend." I shrugged giving Sherlock permission to tell. "They beat me up because I was buying flowers for John." Sherlock admitted. Lestrade looked up from the photo looking at Sherlock then me to see if we were serious. "About time." He shrugged. "I'll investigate the mechanic shop and the bar and let you know." Lestrade replied, with that Sherlock grabbed my hand and lead me out of Scotland Yard. "Sherlock." I asked as we walked down an empty corridor. "Yes." He replied "if they have moved from beating people to murdering people, how come they only beat you up?" I asked nervously. "They were interrupted." Sherlock answered quickly. I wondered if that was what the radiologist meant when he said Sherlock was lucky it wasn't worse.


	15. Uniforms

Uniforms  
John's POV   
-sex scene-   
I stepped into the comforting warmth of Baker st after a long and cold shift at the clinic. It was quiet, too quiet. "Sherlock?" I called out. "John your home about time, I need help to clear my mind!" He huffed from his perch on top of a set of draws with a riding crop in his hands. "You have to put your old uniform back on." He basically demanded. "What! What for?!" I replied almost missing the hook for my coat. "Experiment, Your military uniform now!" He insisted. "ok..." I nervously replied. I was at the point now with him I figure I just go along with it but a nagging thought in the back of my mind crept up. What if it doesnt fit anymore and I look stupid. "Your waist measurement hasnt changed." Sherlock murmured. "No I'm not a mind reader." He added. How he did that was beyond me so I headed to my room kicking my shoes off at the same time. Sherlock followed me and lent on my doorframe. "Are you gonna watch?" I asked nervously as I pulled my jumper off. He just nodded making my face burn red. So I pulled my shirt off and dropped it in the hamper as I headed to my closet. I pulled my trousers off realising I was going to have to use the closet door to hide the strange excitement developing knowing Sherlock was watching me. I had to look deep in my cupboard for my uniform, I hadnt worn it in ages but I pulled the trousers on making sure I moved my now hard on to one side to hide it before pulling on a green polo. Tucking it in and pulling the button up camouflage over my shoulders. Suddenly a riding crop landed gently on my chest. "Thats enough, now the boots." The smouldering look at the other end of the riding crop made me weak at the knees. His eyes had a burning desire swelling in them I dont think I was ever going to forget. I swallowed hard as I searched the bottom of my cupboard for my military boots. Admittedly I felt a little exposed on my hands and knees on the floor searching for my boots. I found them and pulled them on and laced them up while I was still on the floor. Sherlock watching me intently. I got up and straighten my uniform out of habit. "So Captain Watson!" Sherlock started to circle me inspecting my uniform. A chill of excitement run down my back as suddenly a whip to my arse made me jump and yelp. Sherlock had hit me hard with the riding crop. "What the..." Is all that came out of my mouth as Sherlock started to push me towards the bed. I fell on the bed bouncing on my sore arse a little as Sherlock tapped my knees apart with the riding crop and knelt taking up the space between my hitched knees. I swallowed hard in excitement as butterfly's took over my stomach, what the hell was he up too! He spread his long fingers across my chest as I lent back on my hands looking up at him. God he was gorgeous and the mischievous grin on his face was driving me crazy. "I've been doing some research." Sherlock nervously explained. "Your hypothesis?" I practically squeaked. "Uniform's do have a, sexy, quality to them." He replied looking me over. My face was burning even more then usual. "Is that a hypothesis or a observation?" I asked trying to get my voice to work. I was trying to be smart to impress him again, Sherlock bit his lower lip. Omg I had never seen him do that, I had to force myself to keep breathing. "I still have to achieve a result." Sherlock replied in his velvet voice, I thought I was just going to melt. He used the riding crop to open my button up shirt further as he moved his face closer to mine forcing me to look up into his eyes as his hand slid down my stomach. He ran a finger across my groin before grabbing my thigh, he crashed his lips to mine. He was getting really good at kissing. Suddenly he hit me again with the riding crop on my thigh, I almost bit his lower lip mid kiss. He slipped his knees under my thighs while grabbing my green shirt so he could access my chest. I tried touching him with one hand while I kept my self stable with the other but he slapped my hand with the riding crop. I withdrew my hand as he started to unbutton my trousers but he stopped. "John." He whispered. "Yeah Sherlock." I forced my voice to work. He sat back on his legs, I could see his brilliant mind working. "It's ok, just tell me what you want." I smiled at him encouragingly. "I, um, you know how I, in the kitchen, the other day." I grabbed the top of his trousers as I twisted around to get on my hands and knees, I opened his trousers to expose his manhood. I took him in my mouth just has he had done to me in the kitchen, just listening to him groan as I pleased him. It was so surreal I didn't even flinched when he climaxed in my mouth. He even grabbed my face and kissed me thanking me between kisses. Followed by him grabbing me and pulling me off while grabbing my arse. I was so close to climaxing already it didn't take long before I came in his hand. "I think my hypothesis is correct." Sherlock mused still looking deep into my eyes. I chuckled. As I lay completely satisfied, my head on Sherlock's chest a thought occurred to me. "Sherlock?" I asked. "Mmm" he answered "where did you get the riding crop from?" He shrugged. "Mycroft and I had riding lessons." I looked up at him, "I didn't know you could ride a horse." Sherlock huffed "My parents made us learn, it only lasted 3 days." He added. "Three days, how did you only manage three days?" I asked waiting for an interesting story. "I refused to use the riding crop on the horse." Sherlock replied. "But you used it on me!" I pointed out. "You didn't seem to mind." I could see Sherlock's lips twitch trying to stop from smiling. I couldn't argue with him however and let out a small chuckle as my phone chimed. I had to climb over Sherlock and grab it out of my discarded trousers. It was from Lestrade, Sean Green, from the murder we investigated, had been beaten badly and from Sherlock's information it looked like it was the same group that beat Sherlock. I took a deep breath, I looked up at Sherlock, it really hurt when I saw him all beaten up. My stomach decided this was the best time to grumble. "Hungry?" I asked Sherlock knowing full well he wasn't going to eat anyway. "We should eat." He replied running a finger down my stomach making me shiver slightly. Still pretty much in my uniform I headed to the kitchen. I opened the freezer to what looked like a human liver and decided to just close it. Instead I grabbed some bread threw it in the toaster and made some tea. Sherlock came swagging out to the kitchen wrapped in my bed sheet, I just shook my head and smiled at him as he took up his place at the table watching me. I put some toast in front of him with a tea and grabbed my own. Yeah never a dull moment around here I thought to myself.


	16. Jumper

Jumper  
Sherlock's POV   
John was watching out the window as the traffic stopped on the bridge. "I wonder what's going on?" John asked. "A jumper." The cabbie answered. I smirked, "Come on John." I slipped out of the cab followed closely by John. Sure enough a young guy was standing on the edge of the bridge ready to jump. I recognised him, he was the young one, he pretended to kick me while the other three did. I wasn't sure what to do. "Hey!" John headed towards him. "Don't come any closer!" He yelled at John. "Ok, it's ok. Just want to know what's happening." John's soothing doctor voice came out. "I can't do this anymore." The boy took a deep breath. "Do what?" John asked casually. "You wouldn't understand." He sobbed. "Try me." John shrugged. "I'm gay and I'm surrounded by homophobes! Want me jump now." He finally looked at John. "Wait, your Dr. John Watson, your Sherlock Holmes' blogger" the young man looked wide eyed at John, John gestured toward me. "Would you like to meet Sherlock Holmes?" John offered. "No, I'm sorry! I tried to stop Josh, I swear I tried. If they knew, they would have killed me. It's all my fault, if Sean hadn't told Shay to come to garage she would still be alive and Sean wouldn't be in hospital." The boy burst into tears. "Wait you mean Shay Green, the woman who was murdered?" John was trying to work it out. "I love him and he is laying in that hospital and it's all my fault!" The boy sobbed. I was about to say something when John grabbed my hand. "Damien, we are investigating and we will find them." Damien looked up to see us holding hands, an understanding spread across his face. "Damien, go to Sean. I'll make sure the police are there." John's smoothing voice worked, the boy got down and went with the police. I was shocked to say the least, John was really good at that. Lestrade sent another message telling us to hurry up. I ignored it but grabbed John's arm and flagged a cab. I could see the name of the bar before the cab had even stopped, it was The Glitter bar. The police were trying to keep the bystanders at bay but as we got out of the cab the reporters showed up. Pathetic I thought, how can they allow the reporters to find out yet they don't even know what's going on. I grabbed John's hand and pulled him inside before we got noticed. I shouldn't have been surprised really, the gay owner killed basically the same as Shay Green except he had also been thrown down the stairs. Why they had bothered to call me was the most infuriating part. "There is something you need to see upstairs." Lestrade looked very solum as he ushered us up stairs. We stepped into a room that looked a little like a cheap worn out hotel room with the bed against the right wall making a path from the door past the bed towards some French doors that led out onto a balcony. This room however had blood stains along the floor and a stack of dead bodies beside the French doors. Each of them had been beaten similar to Shay Green and the owner. It was quite obvious that no care was given and there was no respect for the bodies. It was the same three, one was bringing them upstairs then the other two were beating them to death and stacking them in a pile. As I looked over the bodies one of them had 'fag' burnt onto their cheek. I heard someone behind me swallow hard. I turned to see John's face contorted, he was thinking this could have been me. I had seen enough to know what was happening so I pulled John out of the room making sure I held him as close to me as possible while I gave Lestrade the information he needed. The owner had obviously got suspicious and walked in on them, the struggle spilt out into the hallway ending in the owner dead at the bottom of the stairs. They would know now we are on their tail and they would be going under ground.  
The next day John had a morning shift, "I'll see you this afternoon. It might be a good idea if you tidied a little too. This place is really messy." he smiled at me, the one smile he has just for me. Normally when he is calling me an idiot. I looked up at him and nodded. I watched him put his coat on and head out. I know it was only for a couple of hours but I knew I was going to miss him. I looked back at the TV, I don't even know why I have it on, a distraction I suppose. Just as I decided to turn it off the morning news came on with me and John holding hands walking into The Glitter Bar with 'Gays investigate Gay murder' splashed across the screen. It's out and with the murders still out there and they would remember my face. What if they target John next.


	17. Moving

Moving  
John POV   
"Sherlock, what's going on?" I watched Sherlock taped up another box as I put my coat on the hook. "Your leaving." He answered not looking at me. "Why?" I asked confused. "Because,because I want you too." Sherlock answered. I looked disbelieving at Sherlock's back. "I still don't understand." I murmured Sherlock took a deep breath and faced me. "I, I don't want, you." Sherlock tried to sound decided but it was killing him inside, I could tell. "Your lying." my voice shook. "Your body language. Your lying. Sherlock, why what's going on, why are you lying to me!" I was now yelling. "John just." Sherlock couldn't deny it, he was lying but he had to. "No Sherlock, what's going on!" I now demanded the pain in my chest was unbearable. "I have to protect you." Sherlock finally admitted. "Protect me!" I was stunned. Sherlock took off to his room. "Sherlock!" I stopped his door slamming in my face and stormed into his room. "I don't believe your protection was part of this deal." I wasn't letting this go. "And if you die because of me?" Sherlock yelled back. "Then I die for the one I love." I answered with less anger. "I don't want you to live in fear." Sherlock mumbled. "Sherlock." I grabbed his arm so he would face me. "I was beaten by my father all my childhood then shot at as a solider. Here with you is the safest place I have ever been." I noticed his eyes were wet. "They know about us John, It was on the news, us holding hands at the Glitter bar." I was starting to understand, it was kinda bizarre watching the emotion on his normally so skilled face. "You think they are going to target me now." Sherlock nodded. I pulled him into me, "I'm not leaving you Sherlock, not even your brother can scare me off." Sherlock wrapped his arms around me. A knock at the door made us both jump, the look on Sherlock's face made it clear, it was his brother Mycroft. I answered the door as Sherlock wiped his face. "What's going on?" Mycroft asked looking at all the boxes. "This is Sherlock's idea of cleaning up." I joked opening the closest box to grab my stuff out. Sherlock just glared at his brother from his doorway. "Well I need to know what your plan is." Mycroft made himself at home on an arm chair as Sherlock and I looked at him confused. "The questions from the media and on your blog. What's your plan?" Mycroft asked again getting frustrated with us. "Seriously, your hunting a homophobic serial killer and you chose now to come out?" Mycroft pointed out. "There is two serial killers actually but they are working together. With a helper" Sherlock answered taking up his seat. "We haven't come out, it just came out." I tried to explain. "Regardless your out, and it's about time. What is your official response going to be?" Mycroft pushed. "Gees Mycroft, it's not like your announcing the queen is a lesbian. It's just us." I pointed out. "You have no idea how much media attention is on this case now are you?" Mycroft handed me the newspaper under his arm. We were on the front cover holding hands. "The media has been at your door all day, Mrs Hudson keeps shooting them with a water gun." I could have sworn Mycroft was impressed with that.


	18. The Parker Household.

The Parker Household.  
John POV   
Lestrade invited us to join the team about to storm the supposed safe house of the three. Unfortunately once we got there the three where gone and only one left at the house was an old lady. "Sherlock, John this is Tony Parker's mother Abigail Parker." Lestrade introduced us to an older woman who looked tired and stressed. "Tony is the 'helper' in the recent murders and bashings of gay people, but your aware of that aren't you Ms Parker." Sherlock started to interrogate the old woman. "Tony is his own man, I don't enquire in his business." She replied weakly. Sherlock studied the woman, it was like they were having a conversation without speaking. "She knows nothing." Sherlock suddenly announced. "They aren't coming back here." Sherlock turned to everyone. "We may as well leave." Lestrade and I followed Sherlock stunned. Out on the street Lestrade grabbed Sherlock's arm. "What the hell is that about" he whispered grinding his teeth at the same time. "They can hear her." Sherlock pulled Lestrade to his face making it look like they were having a heated argument. "We need everyone to leave and she will meet up with us elsewhere." Sherlock pretended to look angry with Lestrade. "Ok." He answered before letting go of Sherlock and getting his team to move on. Sherlock then rounded on me. "Talk to me, pretend to calm me down." Sherlock hissed at me. I put my hand on his arm. "Sherlock, you shouldn't have yelled at Lestrade." I huffed at him. "But their idiots!" Sherlock huffed back at me. Our pretend conversation continued until everyone but Lestrade had left the house. He headed towards us. "Lestrade, John here says I was been unreasonable. Let me buy you a coffee to apologies." Sherlock glared at Lestrade implying he must accept. "Sure Sherlock, I shouldn't have snapped at you either." Sherlock took off towards a coffee shop, a very confused Lestrade and I following behind. "Order something" Sherlock instructed as he selected a table to sit at. As Lestrade and I ordered a drink each then joined Sherlock in a booth right at the back of the shop. "You two sit there." Sherlock gestured we sit facing him with our backs to the door so Sherlock could be easily seen from the front door. "John give me your hands." Sherlock demanded. I put my hands out on the table and he took both of them in his, I went bright red as Lestrade looked at us mouth open shocked. "Shut your mouth Lestrade, make it like we are talking. Ms Parker comes here every day, it is her safe place away from her son. She wants this to stop but she isn't safe." Sherlock quickly explained. Sherlock was pretending to look at me but in fact was looking at the door over my head. "Good thing I'm short." I whispered Sherlock looked in my eyes, smirked and gave my hands a squeeze before looking back at the door. I heard the door open, Sherlock stood up, "come sit next to me John" he pulled me by my hands to slide in the booth first. I noticed the movement allowed Ms Parker to see us as I sat back down and Sherlock slid in beside me. Sherlock pretended to talk to us as Ms Parker silently slid in beside Lestrade. "Thank you." She smiled weakly to Sherlock. The waiter came over and put his hand on Ms Parker's shoulder. "Are these guys in your seat Ms Parker?" He asked protectively. "No, it's ok Danny. They are helping me with Tony." She smiled weakly up at the young man. "Well a friend of yours is always welcome here Ms Parker." He smiled walking back to the counter to finish our orders. "I know what Tony has been up to, he has lost his way. Tony's girlfriend left him a year or so ago for another woman, he has never gotten over it. He was so angry, he gets that from his father, my late husband." The more she talked the more she reminded me of my mother, the violence from my father etched into my brain. She, like my mother couldn't bare leave him and is devastated by his death. I tried wiping the sweat from my palms on my trousers when suddenly Sherlock's hand was on top of mine under the table. He was still completely focused on what Ms Parker was saying. Ms Parker confirmed everything Sherlock had deduced and the decision was made that Lestrade would have teams watching the house while also keeping their distance and they wouldn't arrest them at or near the house.


	19. Bait

Bait.  
Sherlock POV   
John headed off to work, I hated it when he went to work. I should have had sex with him before he left, it clears my mind. It's better then the drugs, just focused on him. If I knew sex was so good at calming my mind I would have started years ago. Then again it's more John, he distracts me, clears my mind and makes it easier. I decided I had to do something so I decided to go through John's jumpers. I had pretty much redecorated John's room with his jumpers when my phone chimed. It took me a couple of minutes to find it, it was Lestrade, I had to come to Scotland Yard, it was John. I threw my coat on dialling John's number. It rang out, I called Lestrade, it rang out. So frustrating! I walked into Scotland Yard slamming doors as I went. "Sherlock!" Lestrade called out to me. "What is going on!" I stormed, emotions beating threw me I didn't know what to do with. John stepped out from Lestrade's office, a black eye, bruise on his arm but he's smiling weakly at me. "They got hold of you." I blurted out recognising the pattern. "We used John as bait..." I didn't allow Lestrade to finish before I had him against the wall. "How dare you!" The angry, was definitely angry. "Sherlock, I agreed." John had my arm, I hadn't realised I was holding Lestrade hard against the wall. My heart was beating like crazy, I was been, irrational. "Sherlock." John pulled me off Lestrade. I checked him over to make sure he was ok. "Sherlock, I'm fine! We got them, you were right and we got them." John was trying to calm me down, I cupped his cheek next to his black eye. "They could have killed you." I managed to blurt out. "Sherlock, I knew they were waiting outside the hospital. I was prepared for them. I'm trained to do these things." He was appealing to my logic but it was gone, the emotion was blocking any scene. "Then why are you hurt!" I tried not to yell. "You think John looks bad you should see them." Lestrade butted in, I looked between them confused. "I got a little, well, angry." John started to blush. "He broke ones nose and probably skull, the second ones arm and almost killed the other. They are actually in the hospital at the moment because of..." Lestrade gestured to John. "I couldn't stop thinking about what they did to you." John mumbled a little embarrassed. I was proud, I think but also angry that John would do that. I don't know what to say or think and it was frustrating. "Sherlock, it's ok, I'm ok. It was a perfect situation, I was due at work and they were waiting for Damien to come out. They were going to kill Damien." John explained. "Lestrade's team was nearby." John was still trying to calm me down. "Why didn't you tell me." I asked starting to calm and collect my thoughts. John looked awkwardly at his feet. He thought I would get angry and say no just like I didn't when I busted in here. "Oh." I answered my own question. "You guys are free to go." Lestrade added. I couldn't talk to John on the cab ride home, I was, embarrassed. My emotions, I just, they had taken over. John had pulled me out of Scotland Yard, hailed a cab. This is why emotions were, dangerous, silly, impractical. "Sherlock." John poked my arm. "It's ok you know." I looked at him. "What." I bit harshly. "To feel." John answered. I looked out the window, the cab stopped at Baker st. & I got out basically ignoring John. It wasn't until John went in his room to get a change of clothes I remembered what I was doing this morning. "Sherlock, what the fuck did you do to my room!"


	20. Truth

Truth.  
John POV   
After making Sherlock help put all my jumpers away it was just after lunch. "Sandwich?" I suggested heading to the kitchen, Sherlock shrugged. "Tea?" I suggested "yup!" He answered popping the P. Once seated at the kitchen table, tea each and a jam sandwich in front of me I watched Sherlock. "Why are you so detached from your emotions?" I blurted out. "They distract me." Sherlock answered not looking at me. "Am I a distraction." I asked curious. "Yes." Sherlock answered. "Oh." I replied. "I don't mean to be." I don't know why I asked, I shouldn't have. It hurt to think I distracted him. "It's good." Sherlock suddenly murmured. "What do you mean it's good?" I asked trying not to sound as hurt as I felt. "It helps calm my mind, makes my Mind Palace easier to navigate." I had seen Sherlock many a times in his Mind Palace and I often wondered what it would be like in there. "What's it like in there?" I asked feeling stupid. "It used to be crowded, cramped, claustrophobic even. The drugs made it easy to forget it. Well more like a fog to hide it all so I didn't have to think." Sherlock still hadn't looked at me. "You don't still, 'use', do you?" I asked, feeling even more stupid. "No, I haven't needed them since, well. Since we had sex." Sherlock blurted out the last bit. "So you where using drugs when I moved in, all those times you locked yourself in your room, you where high!" I tried to keep my voice calm. Sherlock just nodded. I ran my hands through my hair and rubbed my face. How did I not see. I'm a god damn doctor and I couldn't see it. No I knew something was up, I just didn't want to see it. I have seen what drugs do to people and what happens to those that love those people. I knew sex with me wasn't going to change an addiction. Before I could say anything else Sherlock's phone chimed. He looked at it and groaned. "What's up?" I asked pulling the crust off my uneaten sandwich. "My parents are going to be in town and have 'requested' our presents at a Holmes dinner." Sherlock started to pace around the kitchen. "It can't be that bad." I replied watching him. "Well your going to find out." Sherlock turned to me, I looked at him confused. "Your presents has been 'requested' too." My face fell. "They know." I breathed. "Of course they know." Sherlock ran his hands through his hair. "We have to get you a suit, tie, good shoes..." Sherlock started listing things we had to do first. The more he talked the more nervous I got, I hadn't met his parents and I was getting the feeling this wasn't going to end well.


	21. The Holmes.

The Holmes.  
Sherlock POV   
I really wish I didn't have to put John threw this but I knew the concequeses of either of us not coming. John kept reassuring me it's just dinner, what can go wrong over dinner. This is a Holmes dinner, everything can go wrong at a Holmes dinner. I was pacing the lounge room with my tie over my shoulders but the rest of my suit on when John finally emerged from his room. He was saying something while fighting with his tie but, he was different. I had seen John before I had seen the suit before, we picked it out together but. I didn't know what to say, emotion, all I knew for sure was something in my pants was getting tighter and I had a lump in my throat I tried to swallow. "What, does it look stupid, I look stupid don't I!" John huffed. "No John, no. It's perfect." I regained myself and did his tie for him. "One would think you would have learnt to do your tie by now." I raised an eyebrow at him. "Shut up Sherlock." He snapped back. John was nervous too as he tried not to rub his sweaty palms on his new trousers. I slid my hand into his in the back of the cab. John was kind enough not to say anything as the cab pulled into my parents house. I vaguely remember the first time he was here, it wasn't pleasant. We both slid out of the cab, I straighten John's tie as he ran his hand down my scarf. He the took a deep breath and we headed to the front door. My mother was the first to greet us. "Oh Sherlock." She smiled as she looked over me before giving me an awkward hug. "This must be Dr Watson." She turned her gaze to John, analysing everything about him. "I would think a doctor wouldn't have so many bruises Dr Watson." She asked him suspiciously. "He was helping me with a case mother." I butted in before John was able to come up with a lie or worse the truth. She looked at both of us and pieced it together herself. "Mycroft is already here with Detective Inspector Lestrade." John and I exchanged confused glances just as the two joined us in the foyer. "Mycroft, Sherlock, my study." My fathers voice called down the stairs. I looked at John apologicticly not really wanting to leave him with my mother. Mycroft and I climbed the stairs to my fathers study. My fathers desire for social formalities was worse then Mycroft's as he waited until we were seated in front of his huge desk. He looked out the window that looked out over the front of the house, then dramatically dropping the curtain to face us. "I'm announcing to my parents that I'm not arranging your marriages." My father waited for our reactions, Mycroft was the first to answer. "Does this mean you approve of our choices?" My father looked from Mycroft to me. "A Detective Inspector and a doctor, you could have made worse decisions. Much worse, I would have preferred better family standings however I'm not going to pretend that I understand your, lifestyle choices. My mother's suggestions are obviously not going to work and having no understanding of what you would desire from a suitable suggestion I believe allowing you to make your own decisions to be the most fruitful solution." Mycroft nodded. "There is however the matter of the family name, one of you will need to work out how to continue the family line without comprising the genetics." My father looked between us. "So you want one of us to have biological children." I looked at him getting a little pissed at the situation he was putting us in. "Precisely Sherlock." He answered me wondering back over to the window. He pulled himself up straighter which means my grandparents had just pulled up. "Down stairs now." He instructed still looking out the window. This was my father been nervous. Mycroft and I started down the stairs, "Are you coming out brother?" I smirked at Mycroft. "Leave it brother." Mycroft tried to ignore me. "Two years is a long time to make him wait." I teased. "At least I didn't make Greg squirm." Mycroft bit back.


	22. The Holmes Dinner.

The Holmes Dinner.   
John POV   
It was the most awkward dinner I had ever been too, Sherlock and Mycroft had barely looked at either Greg or I since leaving their father's office. Something was wrong. I was still getting into my head that Mycroft and Greg were dating, I had no idea. The tension was suffocating as Sherlock's parents sat beside Greg and I who sat across from Sherlock and Mycroft with Sherlock's grandfather at the head of the table and his wife to his left. Thankfully his grandparents had focused on Sherlock's parents for the evening, discussing news and business until after entrées, dinner finally arrived and Sherlock's grandfather turned to Mycroft. "So Mycroft when are you going to carry on the family name?" Mycroft almost chocked on his broad bean. "Well." He answered. For the first time ever I saw Mycroft flounder. "Mycroft and I haven't discussed children." Greg suddenly commented causing everyone to stare at him as he didn't look away from his plate. "William, are you aware of this?" Sherlock's grandfather addressed his son. "Yes." He replied casually. "And I suppose your going to tell me the good doctor here and Sherlock are together as well." Sherlock's grandfather proposed scarastically. "That's right. " Sherlock's father replied not even looking up from his plate. "William that is not the Holmes way, what about the marriages you have arranged?" Sherlock's grandmother finally joined the conversation as Mycroft and Sherlock suddenly looked at Greg and I. "Arranged marriages?" Greg and I repeated shocked in unison. "The boys have made their decisions." Sherlock's father replied still casual as you please. "Some cop and a military reject!" Sherlock's grandmother pointed to Greg and I. "How dare you talk to John like that, he was shot defending this country!" Sherlock was suddenly on his feet glaring at his grandparents, anger just radiating from him. "Mycroft take the boys outside." Sherlock's mother ordered. Mycroft gestured we follow as he dragged Sherlock outside. "You never told me your marriage was to be arranged." Greg questioned Mycroft looking extremely hurt. "I'm sorry Greg, I wasn't sure how to broach the subject. My father has decided to call off the arranged marriages under one condition. One of us has to have a biological child to carry on the family name." We all kind of looked at each other. Mycroft stood in front of Greg. "I'm the eldest." He started looking into Greg's eyes. "Greg, I, I have to do this." Mycroft couldn't look at Greg any longer, we all realised he was breaking up with him. "Mycroft, you don't have to do this!" I suddenly found my voice. "What!" Sherlock looks at me in horror. "I read an article only just last week a baby was born with three genetic parents, two fathers and a mother." I explained "We could do that" Greg was pleading with Mycroft, Mycroft pulled Greg into him as I felt Sherlock's hand intertwine with mine. We could hear the shouting match between the remaining Holmes, it was extremely bizarre listening to two men shouting with no emotion on your future. Sherlock's father defending his decision that none of them could choose a suitable male partner for the boys yet Sherlock's grandfather defending the family tradition and the possible shame two homosexual boys could bring on the family only for Sherlock's mother's frustrated voice defending homosexuality. Eventually Sherlock's grandfather seemed to have had enough and decide to leave, before we could rejoin the table the oldest of the Holmes family had left without a goodbye. The waiters had brought fresh food back in for the remaining 6 as we began to eat again. "Greg and I are going to the IVF clinic tomorrow to start the proceedings of having a child using our DNA." Mycroft announced as if mentioning the weather. "Are they able to do that now." Sherlock's mother asked innocently. "Yes." Mycroft answered just as casual. "Well that's good news." His father replied casually yet looking extremely relieved. The tension had lifted slightly but conversation was hard, I think everyone was relieved when it was finally acceptable for us to leave.


	23. The Watson's

The Watson's  
John POV   
I automatically answered my phone as I was reading through all the comments on the blog. "John!" Harry called down the phone excitedly. "Hi Harry..." I replied before she interrupted "is it true!" I could hear in her voice she was almost busting. I huffed. "Is what true?" I looked up to see Sherlock stroll past me nakedly, I shook my head and ignored him. "Are you and Sherlock a thing?" Her voice experated. "Yeah Harry it's true." I answered. "OMG! I knew it!" She breathed down the phone. "Wait, what are you to tell dad? He hit the roof when he found out I was a lesbian, he is going to." Her voice stopped. "I know Harry, he is going to go crazy." An awkward silence developed. "You don't have to come to my birthday party." Harry suddenly spoke. "Wait of course I'm coming, it's at the park, in public. He isn't going to do anything in public." She was silent again. "Harry he might not even know yet, it will be fine. I'll see you tomorrow ok." After a couple of seconds "ok John, be careful. Bye." "Bye Harry." I replied. I was nervous, I'm not going to lie. I kept reassuring myself he probably doesn't know. I grabbed Harry's wrapped present off the table and called out to Sherlock. He came out of his room completely dressed and grabbed his coat. "Let's go." He replied. "Your coming with me?" I looked at him confused. "I'm not letting you go face your father by yourself." Sherlock looked at me like it was final. "You sure?" I asked my voice shook. "I'm sure." Sherlock gave me a quick hug before pulling me out of the unit. It started fine, my father glared at me and Sherlock. "He knows." Sherlock whispered in my ear which only made my father fume and skull his beer. My father said nothing the whole time. "I'm going to the bathroom" I whispered to Sherlock before I snuck out of the crowd. I was washing my hands intentionally taking forever when I heard a beer bottle smash. I looked up to see my father in the doorway. "How dare you bring that fag to our family event!" He grit his teeth at me slamming me into the wall. "Dad, he is my flat mate and my best friend." I tried to reason with him even though all I could smell was his alcoholic breath. I felt like I was in grade six again. "I know what's going on John, I saw the news!" He punched me in the face. "How could you, you little homo!" He yelled at me again grabbing my shirt. "Your an embarrassment to this family, you didn't even have the guts to fight for your country like a man!" He punched me again with his spare hand. "It was probably one of ours that shot you, trying to get rid of you, you disgusting thing!" He shouted punching me again as I tried to shield my face and throwing me to the floor. "You are not longer part of this family, I don't want to see you or your little poofter again!" He shouted kicking me in the stomach. "I wanted a man as a son, not a little fag like you!" He yelled, I curled into a ball to protect my face and torso and he kicked me in the shins. I heard another skin hit skin punch then a smashing of skin on the sink. "John." I heard Sherlock's voice. I quickly opened my eyes to see Sherlock's hand out to me, I took his hand and he wrapped me up in his arms. I could see my father in a heap on the floor. "What, what happened?" I tried to calm my breathing but I couldn't stop crying. "I waited until he was unbalanced and punched him which caused him to fall face first into the sink and he knocked himself out." Sherlock explained. "OMG, how does he manage to make me feel like a child." I buried my face into Sherlock's shirt, embarrassed but he just held me closer. "John, we have to get him out of here." Sherlock spoke gently after I had regained myself. "Your right, we have to get back to the party." I used the paper towel to get the blood off my face and try and hide my blood shot eyes. Sherlock grabbed one of his arms as I grabbed the other and we dragged him out and towards the party. "Oh my god! John what happened?" My mother was the first to spot us. I wasn't sure what to say. "He slipped and fell hitting his head on the sink." Sherlock lied quickly. Harry looked at me and knew instantly what had happened. We put him on the ground and rolled him on his side as Harry's girlfriend called the ambulance. I excused us as soon as I could once the ambulance arrived saying we had a case we had to get back too. Harry whispered in my ear as she hugged me goodbye, "Don't be a stranger, you will always be my brother." Sherlock and I headed off quickly, grabbing a cab home in silence. Once in the flat door I put my coat on the hook and lent my forehead on the wall. "John." Sherlock put his hand on my shoulder. "I'm ok Sherlock, nothing's broken." I took a deep breath. "He disowned me, big surprise." I explained not wanting to look at Sherlock and not taking my forehead off the wall. He just wrapped his arms around me. "It's ok John." He whispered in my hair.


	24. 9 years Later

9 years later.  
John POV   
It was school holidays, I had a day shift at the clinic and unwisely left Molly with Sherlock for the day. Sherlock had been drug free since her birth, it wasn't an easy road but we made it. I grabbed some milk and bread on the way home but amazingly when I opened the door to Bakers St Molly was happily playing the violin with her father. It made my heart swell watching the two of them play together. Molly had Sherlock's musician talent, black curls and his unshakeable eyes yet she had my nose and my open compassion for people. It didn't stop her from imitating her father however especially when she was on cases with us. She flashed me one of her signature smiles as she kept playing. I headed to the kitchen to put the milk away but as I opened the door the shock made me drop it and it smashed at my feet. "Sherlock!" I practically screamed. I turned to find both Sherlock and Molly staring at me so I quickly slammed the fridge door shut. "Go back to your playing Molly." I got her out of the kitchen grabbing Sherlock and pulling him further into the kitchen. "Sherlock there is a vagina in the fridge. Why is there a vagina in the fridge?" I asked trying to keep my voice down. "Don't worry it's not for you." Sherlock answered casually. "It's for Molly." I stared at him. "Sherlock you can't buy a vagina for an eight year old!" I replied frustrated "She wanted to know why we have a penis and she doesn't. So I got her a vagina to look at. She also wanted to know where babies come from so when it thaws I was going to show her." Sherlock answered like it was obvious. I pinched the top of my nose. "You got Molly a real cadavers vagina so you could explain the birds and the bees to her." I tried to clarify in my mind. "Yes." Sherlock answered unsure of what the problem was. "Are you going to add the bit where you made her from our sperm and a donated egg without telling me so you could surprise me on our honeymoon?" Sherlock looked at me with his unshakeable eyes "Ok, ok, get me the mop." I gave up, I used the time it took to clean the milk up to work out a plan, as I put the mop away I called out to Molly. "Yeah papa." She bounced into the lounge room. "Come sit on my lap we need to talk." I sat on the couch as she jumped on my knee. "Ok, Molly, so you know how we can't talk about cases until they have cleared court." I explained. "Yes, because a breach of confidentiality can effect the judgement of a court and the perpetrator can use Pre-Trial Publicity as a reason to have the case thrown out of court or move venue." Molly looked at me curious to the next amount of information I was about to give her. "Um, yes, well, the cadaver that your daddy got you needs to stay confidential too." I explained. "But daddy said anatomy was important to learn and we should at least try and educate the idiots at my school." I glared at Sherlock who was standing in the door way proud as punch. "Molly, sweety, most people don't see cadavers until they are in medical school and I know no one at your school has been to medical school. They wouldn't understand if you try and tell them about this." Molly looked at me just like her father does storing the information in to her mind palace. "But who is going to teach them?" She asked. "It's up to their parents to teach them about anatomy." I explained. "But Frankie doesn't have parents." Molly was suddenly worried about her friend. "I'm sure someone from the Department will tell Frankie." I reassured her remembering her friend was a ward of the state. "Ok." She smiled brightly happy with my explanation. "How about you go play now." I suggested. Molly smiled at me and run off to her room to play. I let out a long sigh and put my face in my hands closing my eyes. I swear Sherlock will be the death of me I thought. Two long slender hands slid down my shoulders followed by a familiar face rubbing up against my cheek and Sherlock's curls bounced in my face. He started to kiss my neck and rub my shoulders and chest. It eased the stress out of my body. "Your still in trouble." I murmured, Sherlock pulled away and I missed his touch instantly, opening my eyes he knelt between my knees on the floor. Omg his eyes, I just couldn't pull myself away from them. He started to kiss me and rub his hand against me threw my trousers, I buried my hands in his curls. "Bedroom now." I demanded and I swear I saw a cheeky grin flash across his face. It wasn't long before I was biting his shoulder so I didn't cry out in pleasure as he climaxed in me and I climax over his hand. Sherlock grabbed the baby wipes beside the bed to clean us both up, I was exhausted but happy spread out naked on the bed. Once clean Sherlock knelt over me on his hands and knees smiling at me. "Your still in trouble." I tried to keep my face looking serious. Then Sherlock had that look on his face only one person can produce. "Daddies, Uncle Mycroft and Uncle Greg are here." Molly called from her room. "Don't ask him about his diet!" I called back as we quickly got up and threw clothes on. We opened the bedroom door in time for Molly to ask Mycroft "How's your diet Uncle Mycroft?" I quickly grabbed Molly's hand. "Let's go make some tea." I pulled her out of the lounge room as Sherlock took up his arm chair I heard him ask Mycroft if he wanted some cake.


End file.
